Sick Little Grey
by GreatTyphoon
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about little Teddy grey getting sick. Christian and Ana step into the rescue and play the perfect parents.


"Teddy, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I walk over to his racecar styled bed and look down at my sleeping baby boy. His little face is all scrunched up against his pillow. His copper hair that he got from his father is sticking up in all different directions. "Teddy." I try again to get him up. I place a hand on his shoulder and gently shake him.

Teddy has never been bad about waking up in the mornings. I usually have problems with little Phoebe. This morning she woke up great for me though. I left her in her room to play with her dolls before we had to leave to drop her and Teddy off at school. Christian usually gets to wake up one kid and I get the other, but this morning he needed to get ready and to get things together for a business meeting so I said I'd get them.

"Mom." He grumbles against his pillow. "I don't fell good."

"What? What's wrong, baby?" I pull his sleets away and put my hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature. "Oh, Ted you're burning up!"

"Ana! Come on, babe. We need to get the kids moving." Christian comes walking into Ted's room while fixing up his tie. "What's wrong? Why isn't he up yet?"

"Christian, I think we have a sick child on our hands." I move away and gesture towards Teddy.

"What?" Christian storms over and kneels down next to our poor six-year-old boy. "Teddy, what's wrong buddy?" He places his hand on Teddy's back and rubs circles over it.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Teddy turns his head towards us and rubs his face with his tiny little hands.

"Oh, buddy." Christian sighs and looks back at me.

"I'd stay home with him, but the new editors are coming in today and I can't reschedule." I tell him.

"I'll stay home." Christian stands up and walks over to me. "You can take Phoebe to her school and I'll stay here with him."

"Christian, you have the new deal coming in today. You can't miss. We can just get Kate or your mom to watch him for a few hours."

"No. I'm going to stay home with my sick son. Work comes second, Anastasia." I can't argue with him there. "You go to work and I'll stay." He bends down and places a kiss on my forehead.

I watch as Christian walks out of the room and comes back a few seconds later with a bottle of water and a bottle of children's medicine.

"Hey, Teddy Bear can you sit up for daddy please?" Christian helps Teddy sit up and I feel so bad for him. His face is completely flushed and his poor little eyes struggle to stay open.

"Mommy, do I have to go to school today?" He looks over at me with his sad little face.

"No, sweetie, no." I take his hot face in mine and kiss each of his little cheeks. "Daddy is going to stay home with you while mommy and Phoebe go to work and school."

"Ted I need you to take this medicine for daddy okay? You've done it before remember?"

Teddy's face scrunches up in pure disgust. "It tasted icky last time." His lips press out into a pout. I can't help but laugh.

"I know, babe, but it's going to make you feel so much better." I take the bottle from Christian and pour the right amount into the plastic cup. I place it next to Teddy's lips as he tilts his head back and drinks it all in one gulp.

"Good boy!" Christian says. "Now say goodbye to mommy."

"Bye, mommy." He reaches his arms up to me and I wrap him up in a tight hug.

"I'll see you later baby boy." I give him a kiss and bend over next to Christian. "I'll see you later, too." I press my lips to his and he can't help but respond.

"Laters, baby." He mumbles against my lips.

"Have fun with our son. I need to go get our daughter before she falls back asleep again." I gently bite on his lip before I leave the room. I feel his eyes on me the entire way out.

I drop Phoebe off at school and sit at my desk at work for what feels like weeks. All I can think about is Teddy and how Christian has to be taking care of him. I call Christian a few times throughout the day just to check up and to make sure that everything is all right.

"We're fine here, baby." He says over the phone. "Teddy threw up once but he managed to make it to the bathroom first." He chuckles lightly.

"Oh, my poor baby. Give him a kiss for me okay?" I stir the yogurt sitting in front of me.

"I sure will." He says. "Are you eating?" I knew that one was coming.

"Yes, Christian."

"You're lying to me, Anastasia. Please eat, okay? I don't need you getting sick too."

"I'll obey you, dear husband of mine."

"Thank you my lovely wife. We'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you both. Bye."

We hang up and the rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. I pick up phoebe from school and race home to see our two boys. I'm home by a reasonable time and I can't wait to walk through the door.

"Hello." I sing and shut the door quietly behind me. "We're home."

"Shh." I hear Christian whisper from the family room. "We're in here." I carry Phoebe in my arms as we walk through the house and find them lying on the couch in front of the TV.

One of Teddy's favorite shows is flashing across the screen and there's a small fire blaring up in the fire pit. "What's going on?" I set Phoebe down and she immediately runs over to the other side of the couch.

"Dada!" She screams and throws herself onto Christian. I walk over and see a t-shirt covered Christian spread out across the couch and Teddy is curled up on his side tucked into a Mickey Mouse blanket.

"Shh, Teddy is sleeping. We have to be quiet okay, sweetheart?" Phoebe nods her head and snuggles up to Christian's other shoulder. The sight in front of me is just too precious.

"Was he okay?" I drop my bad onto the floor and go lift Phoebe into my lap so I can sit next to Christian. I lean over and feel Teddy's forehead. "He's not hot anymore."

"Yeah, his fever broke around noon today. Poor kid just needed some sleep and some medicine." He kisses Ted once on his forehead and looks over at me. "Welcome home, baby." He leans over and kisses me deep. "We've missed you."

"We've missed you, too." I glance down at Phoebe to see that she's completely engrossed in the TV that is in front of her.

Christian leans over to press his hot mouth up to my ear. "Why don't you say we feed the kids, then put them to bed, then take a nice hot shower with just the two of us?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Grey." I whisper back and peck him on his lips. I love my sick, little family.


End file.
